Sugar Hoops
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: 1st of 5. When 5 new games are plugged into Litwak's Arcade, Vanellope and Kara want to check out one called "Suagr Hoops". But when the three find three programs refered to 'unlocks' imprisoned, our heros discvover corrupt forces in a new Candy Kingdom. But who is behind it all?


**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first little side adventures for my creations. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Wreck It Ralph, Kara (She belongs to Pump up the Music) and Fritz (belongs to Vanellope von Schweetz (author)). **

**Sugar Hoops: First Day**

Twas a normal day at Litwak's arcade. Most of the games were thriving, but good old man Litwak thought it was time for an upgrade. I wasn't told directly, but it became evident when men with dollies (the moving kind) brought in five new games. Naturally, I had the president and her twin vice president.

"Guys… dollies… new games." I said breathlessly. The last two words really got their attention. They literally sprang up out of their seats and asked me for details.

"Did you see any of the titles?" Vanellope asked with a gleeful smile.

"I wonder what the locals are like?" Kara asked with the same gleeful smile. As Kara's question was asked, the clock struck 7. The next thing I know, I'm being dragged to Game Central by two nine year old girls; one of the most powerful forces I have yet discovered.

As we reached the destination, true to my word, there were five new games. They even had that new game smell. The new games were Terminator: Salvation, Nerf: N Strike, Hero's Duty 2: War Against Hybrids, Mortal Kombat 2011 and some game called Sugar Hoops. A few seconds later, I'm being dragged into Sugar Hoops, and it looked like we just stepped back into Sugar Rush.

All I can say is that every detail down to the last tree. But the tracks were replaced by various basketball courts. And on one of those courts where three familiar faces; Taffyta Muttonfudge and her former goons, Candlehead and Rancis Flugerbutter. They turned to Vanellope and bowed.

"Hello thy majesty, I see you're back from your expedition into the unknown." Taffyta said, bowing. Her cronies followed suit, but when they noticed my sister and I, they screamed in fear.

"UNLOCK! UNLOCK!" Was all they could scream.

"How did you two get out of your boxes!?" Taffyta screamed. "Back to your boxes!" She grabbed by the wrists, but with (strangely) sweaty palms, we slipped out of her otherwise tight grip. But when we slipped free, we were tackled by the other two. And when I looked up, I saw Vanellope looking down on my with pity as well as another Vanellope in a pink track suit doing the exact same thing.

"Anything I can do for you two?" I asked as smugly as I could under a girl with a lit candle on their head.

"Candlehead, Rancis, back off." The other Vanellope said. "Segregation will get this kingdom in trouble." The two quickly got off.

"And you're forgetting one curtail fact; we are your neighboring game called Sugar Rush." I said, while I dusted myself off. "But what about these unlocks?"

"Oh, they are the unlockable characters of our game. But they are so powerful and evil, they are forced to stay in their unlock boxes after hours." The other Vanellope explained. "You and the red hooded girl are among the mighty. But there one other. A new one that nobody has seen; not even us."

"Well, let's just go see these evil unlocks." I said grimly. "Where are they?" I grabbed Sugar Hoops's Vanellope by the collar of her tracksuit.

"W-whoa dude. Take it easy." The other Vanellope said in a panicked voice. "The unlocks are inside the castle guarded by delicious cookie soldiers." I threw her onto the ground and headed to the castle. As I started towards my sisters place of business, Vanellope said to herself "I'm so sorry. He's been getting more and more violent over the years." and followed me.

We got to the castle and it looked exactly like the one we have back home, from the outside at least. When we entered, it was a different story. The entire place looked like a Y.M.C.A. with a throne.

"We keep the unlocks in the deepest, most escape proof dungeon in the entire land." Sugar Hoops's Vanellope said, leading us to the basement. It was dark, cold, and depressing. There was pounding behind one door with the words "LET US OUT!" being screamed from the other side.

"We can't let them out." Taffyta said. "Not only are they evil, they are also super competitive. So if they leave, they may never return. Much like the one you call 'Turbo'" I winced a little at the name that once took over the game I belong to. As I regained my composure, Princess Vanellope came up to the door with a cartoonishly big key and unlocked the door.

My sisters and I entered the chamber cautiously as the door slammed behind us.

"Sorry guys, we can't risk them getting out." The sports playing dignitary said. We were locked in a dark room with potentially deadly programs; I was freaking out, thankfully, I was able to mask it pretty well. A scream came from Vanellope followed by muffled choking. Kara and I approached the sound of the choking and found myself with the jacket tied around my waist.

"We will never suffer such a hellish lifestyle ever again. Why did you even come in here, your majesty? Come back to insult us?" Sports me screamed at the gasping form of my sister.

"Whoa dude. That's not your princess. That's my sister." I said to me, ripping him off Vanellope. She coughed, gasping for air as I asked myself "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry me." He replied. "I thought she was our tyrannical ruler. Kara, don't strangle the one in the green hoodie." At that moment, two Kara's stood next to each other. One came in with me; the other was just like mine only about 13 years old with a red jumpsuit and free flowing black hair.

"How about the one in the red hoodie?" The older Kara asked.

"No." We all said at the same time.

"Wait, isn't there supposed to be three of you?" I asked. At the moment, I was grabbed by the neck and slammed into the wall of the cell.

"Hello outsider." He said. He looked to be about 16 years old. He had brown hair, large hands, stood about 6' tall, and he had red overalls covering his red shirt. "Do you wish to insult us?"

"No." I gasped. "My sisters and I are here to help," He released me from his death grip. "Wreck It Ralph." As my sisters released who was formerly choking me, they went "Holy cameo Batman."

"What will it take to unlock you all?" I asked as my sisters showed sympathetic faces.

"You must complete a basketball tournament. Only then you can confront the evil princess. Beat her, and the system will reset."

"Seems a bit cliché but we'll accept." I said as my sisters nodded in approval.

"One last question," Vanellope asked. "Why don't you just leave with us?"

"Are you dense?" Ralph snapped. "We can't leave because we are glitches, only permitted to leave when we are unlocked. The exit is glitch proof and the wall is solid jawbreaker."

"Don't worry guys," I said reassuringly. "You're freedom shall be won soon enough."

**A/N: Well, this is my first mini-series chapter, so feel free to be honest about how it was. In other words, review.**


End file.
